Cette existence
by San Jaeger
Summary: Eren repense à son existence dans les murs, alors que ses souvenirs bercent doucement son esprit vers un autre monde.


Coucou à tous! Je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, je m'en excuse . J'ai fais ce rapide OS pour vous faire patienter avant la suite de ma fic qui ne devrait pas tarder. J'avais besoin d'écrire un truc comme ça ^^ C'est pas très long mais j'avais vraiment besoin de le faire. Ce n'est pas du Ereri, mais plutôt autre chose que j'avais besoin d'exprimer, on va dire que Eren écrit une lettre, mais ne vous attendez pas à un scénario en particulier où à une belle scène d'amour entre Eren et Levi, c'est totalement autre chose. Voilà, je voulais juste vous tenir au courant ^^Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Cette Existence »

Tout est flou, noir. Tout semble ne plus tourner normalement. C'est comme si le monde cessait d'exister petit à petit. Au final, peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être vais-je enfin sombrer dans ce néant noir que je désire tant. Peut-être que tout est enfin fini, et que ce repos éternel me sera enfin accordé. C'est étrange, quand même, cette sensation que le monde s'effondre autour de vous. Pourtant, ça ne semble pas être l'apocalypse. Pas sur le monde, du moins, mais elle s'est déclenchée dans mon esprit il y a bien longtemps. Et tous mes signaux d'appel à l'aide n'ont jamais aidé... Mais peut-être que c'était ma destinée. Peut-être que tout devait finir comme ça, au final. Car je n'ai fais que tout perdre depuis le début . Je n'ai fais que poser des problèmes. Peut-être aurais-je dû ne jamais voir le jour, ou mourir lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion. Mais il a fallu que ce pouvoir s'éveille en moi. À ce moment, c'était tout ce que je désirais : Combattre. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus matière de combattre. Je n'ai plus de matière à garder courage. Car j'ai tout perdu. Ma mère, ma famille, mes amis... Oui. Ils ne sont plus là. Mikasa toujours trop protectrice, Armin avec ses plans de génie, le caporal Levi, cette tête de cheval de Jean, Marco qui au début était toujours à ses côtés, cette potato-girl de Sasha, cette mystérieuse d'Annie, ce grand dur de Reiner, ce Berthold au fond sympa, cette Christa aux mystères et toujours gentille, cette Ymir garçon manqué qui la collait toujours, ce Connie qui essayait toujours de faire relâcher la pression... Le sergent Erwin, Hannes, et tout le reste du bataillon... Ils ne sont plus là. Ils ont tous disparu, peu à peu. Et chaque perte était plus douloureuse que la précédente... Chacun d'eux avait leur rôle, chacun d'eux avait une histoire, une famille, chacun d'eux appartenait à une existence... Et elle a été balayée. Ils m'ont tous été arrachés, petit à petit. À croire que je ne devais pas rester avec eux. À croire que ça ne m'était pas permis... Ou à croire que c'est moi qui les ai tué, petit à petit, vu que je suis toujours là. Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à rire avec eux. Je regrette de ne pas en avoir sauvé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là. Je regrette d'avoir causé leur mort, quelque part. Je suis désolé, tout le monde. Vous méritiez tous mieux que ça. Vous méritiez tous une meilleure existence que celle à laquelle je vous ai menée. Vous méritiez tous de vivre, et je n'ai fais qu'entraîner votre perte.

Mais je regrette aussi mon existence. J'aurais voulu ne jamais naître, si cela aurait pu tous vous sauver. Après tout, j'étais inutile, je n'étais qu'un poids en plus, un fardeau qui ne savait même pas se battre correctement, et qui ne devait sa place au sein du bataillon qu'à son pouvoir étrange et mystérieux. Mais, au final, la solitude et la désolation m'ont toujours poursuivies. C'est en essayant d'en échapper que je n'ai fait qu'écourter votre existence, et pourtant, les signes de ma malédiction étaient là : Je ne compte plus le nombre de personnes auxquelles je tiens que j'ai perdu, puisque c'est le cas de toutes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû m'endormir dans la solitude, rejeté de toute une société . Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai mangé seul dans ma cellule, réfléchissant à mon existence et à ce à quoi je pouvais bien servir, me demandant pourquoi j'étais ici et seul, et pourquoi je n'étais pas en compagnie des autres, à rire et à passer du bon temps en leur compagnie. À me demander pourquoi j'existais, et à penser aux autres qui, malgré l'horreur du monde extérieur, arrivait à être heureux. C'est comme si j'en avais été interdit.

Mais tout va mieux maintenant. J'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Un ruisseau de sang coule le long de ma main, et je suis toujours humain. Un faible sourire se dessine au coin de mes lèvres. J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à le faire sans me transformer en titan, cette fois. J'ai réussi à mettre fin à cette existence de monstre. Car, après tout, je suis le dernier monstre de ce monde, je suis le dernier titan. La dernière bataille a eu lieu, mais toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais, toutes les personnes qui me donnaient de l'espoir, ont péri durant cette ultime bataille. Nous avons donc gagné et perdu à la fois. Qu'est donc le monde sans le bataillon d'exploration qui n'est plus ? Qu'est donc le monde sans toutes ces personnes, sans toutes ces existences aussi importantes que les autres ? Que sais-je. Peu importe, de toute façon, j'ai enfin réussi. C'est enfin une victoire que je peux crier. Une victoire, car ce n'est pas le monde qui s'effondre, mais moi-même. Je ris tristement, alors que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis désolé, tout le monde. À chacun de vous, j'avais promis de vivre jusqu'au bout. Mais à quoi bon vivre si vous êtes tous partis ? À quoi bon vivre si vous avez brisé votre promesse avant moi ? Je suis désolé. Mais enfin, je me sens heureux. Je me sens enfin utile à quelque chose, utile à l'humanité en éradiquant le dernier monstre de la surface de cette planète. Car, l'humanité perdurera, même si une bonne partie, du moins la plus importante à mes yeux, est morte dans l'ultime bataille. Je vous avais pourtant promis, à tous, qu'on verrait ces étendues d'eau appelées Océan, ces lacs de feu, ces étendues de sable, et tous ces horizons inconnus. Je vous l'avais promis... Mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Je n'ai pas pu vous y emmener, je n'ai pas pu vous sauver à temps. Et je refuse d'y aller si ce n'est pas avec vous. Car on avait dit qu'on découvrirait le monde extérieur tous ensemble. Alors, je vais vous rejoindre, et nous pourrions enfin le découvrir tous au complet.

Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau. Le flou, le néant, s'empare de moi. Mon existence s'effondre, alors que je ne sens presque pas la douleur au niveau de mon poignet. Je souris, car alors que je m'endors pour cet ultime sommeil, je vous ressens tous et vous entend plus clairement. Je sens votre présence à tous, et je sens déjà vos larmes invisibles. J'entends vos cris, m'appeler par mon surnom, alors que dans un ultime souffle, j'abandonne, je me délivre, et vous rejoins enfin pour découvrir le monde tel qu'il est.

« Idiot suicidaire. »


End file.
